X-ray systems may include an x-ray tube, a detector, and a support structure for the x-ray tube and the detector. In operation, an imaging table, on which an object is positioned, may be located between the x-ray tube and the detector. The x-ray tube typically emits radiation, such as x-rays, toward the object. The radiation passes through the object on the imaging table and impinges on the detector. As radiation passes through the object, internal structures of the object cause spatial variances in the radiation received at the detector. The detector then emits data received, and the system translates the radiation variances into an image, which may be used to evaluate the internal structure of the object. The object may include, but is not limited to, a patient in a medical imaging procedure and an inanimate object as in, for instance, a package in an x-ray scanner or computed tomography (CT) package scanner.
X-ray tubes may include a cathode and an anode located within a high-vacuum environment. The anode structure may be supported by a bearing to enable rotation by an induction motor. For example, the x-ray tube cathode may provide a focused electron beam that is accelerated across an anode-to-cathode vacuum gap to produce x-rays upon impact with the anode. Due to the high temperatures generated when the electron beam strikes the target, the anode assembly may rotate at high speed.
A liquid lubricated or liquid metal bearing may be employed to enable a high load capability and a high heat transfer, as well as low acoustic noise operation.
In one example, methods and systems are provided herein that include applying coatings and/or textures to select surfaces of the liquid bearing, and for example where the bearing surfaces contact the liquid lubricant.
In one embodiment, a bearing assembly comprises: a sleeve with an opening formed therein; a shaft positioned within the opening of the sleeve with a gap formed between an inner surface of the sleeve and an outer surface of the shaft; a lubricant disposed in the gap; and a texture formed on at least one of the outer surface of the shaft and/or the inner surface of the sleeve, the texturing altering the geometry and wettability of the inner and outer surfaces. In this way, the wettability properties of the bearing surfaces can be controlled via the textures such that desirable bearing performance is attained. Furthermore, the textures may be applied to the bearing surfaces at a lower cost than other features such as coatings, which may also utilize more complex manufacturing processes than those associated with the textures. Various other features and advantages will be made apparent from the following detailed description and the drawings.
It should be understood that the brief description above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.